


Контролируемый хаос

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Maledom, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: – Итак, вернемся к нашему маленькому пари. На ближайшие два часа ты окажешься полностью в моей власти и будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу, не возражая и не споря. Я создам в твоей жизни локальный контролируемый хаос, и ты не сможешь почти ни на что повлиять.– Не заставляй меня пожалеть, что я согласилась на эту дурацкую авантюру, Малфой.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Контролируемый хаос

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anya_Brodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Brodie/gifts).



> PWP с попытками привнести в него сюжет и смысл - так бы я охарактеризовала этот миник. 
> 
> Внимание! В фанфике содержится описание сцен секса с элементами мужского доминирования (но без БДСМ), а также довольно большое внимание уделяется анальному сексу и грязным постельным разговорам. Если вам неприятны подобные практики, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от чтения. 
> 
> Все персонажи совершеннолетние.
> 
> Невероятная Ди нарисовала потрясающую обложку к фику! Осторожно, это строго 18+ NSFW арт (или, если по-русски, на работе его лучше не открывать):  
> https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457242908
> 
> Но если очень хочется посмотреть, то есть цензурная версия:  
> https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457242909  
>    
> В группе у Ди еще больше прекрасных артов, в том числе по "Клубу романтики", фанаты велкам!  
> https://vk.com/artbydivanka  
> https://t.me/ArtByDivanka
> 
> Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction

Гермиона устало плюхнула на стойку толстую стопку документов, и знакомый бармен лукаво поднял бровь и покачал головой, понимая, что она опять взяла работу на дом в пятницу вечером.

– Мне как обычно, – сказала она, отмахнувшись от его еще не заданных вопросов. Взяв поставленный перед ней стакан с разноцветным коктейлем с многозначительным названием «Оргазм после мозготраха», она с удовольствием сделала глоток, чувствуя, как алкоголь растекается по телу приятным теплом и наконец-то замедляет непрерывный поток бурлящих в голове мыслей. Глубоко вздохнув и закрыв глаза, она расслабилась, представив себе, что находится сейчас в отпуске где-нибудь на краю света и сидит на берегу мерно вздыхающего океана, а вокруг никого и ничего: ни безалаберных подчиненных, ни ежеквартальной отчетности, в которой опять не сходятся данные, ни возмущенного начальства – лишь только волны и крики чаек…

– Если ты хотела сбежать от реальности, то выбрала неудачное место, Грейнджер, – вдруг сказала одна из чаек, и Гермиона вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Блаженная иллюзия рассеялась в душном воздухе бара, снова оставив ее наедине с жестокой действительностью. Обреченно скосив взгляд направо, она вздохнула. Ну конечно же, этот голос ни с чем не перепутаешь.

– Малфой… только тебя мне сейчас не хватало, – вырвалось у нее, но сидящий рядом Драко только ухмыльнулся. И как она его сразу не заметила? Похоже, слишком погрузилась в свои мысли, иначе ни за что не села бы рядом с ним. 

– Грейнджер, ты приходишь в бар для волшебников, который находится напротив главного входа в Министерство магии, и надеешься, что в пятницу вечером не встретишь здесь никого из коллег? – хмыкнул Малфой и сделал глоток Огневиски из своего стакана. – Вот там, между прочим, отдел спорта почти в полном составе отмечает день рождения Треверса, а через три человека за стойкой Роджерс вот уже полчаса пытается охмурить Мелинду из архива, но она крепкий орешек. Спорим, что всё, что ему сегодня светит, это свидание с собственной рукой?

– Какая гадость, – поморщилась Гермиона и помотала головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть оттуда образ добродушного толстяка Роджерса, сосредоточенно мастурбирующего на магловское порно. Чертов Малфой, теперь эти картинки будут преследовать ее весь вечер. 

– Тяжелый день? – понимающе спросил Малфой, кивком указывая на лежащую перед ней стопку документов. – Или, может быть, тяжелая неделя? Месяц? Год?

– Скорее, тяжелая жизнь, – вздохнула Гермиона и отпила еще коктейля, внезапно остро осознав, как ей не хочется сейчас идти домой и разбирать эти бумаги. Она собиралась с помощью небольшой порции алкоголя всего лишь избавиться от напряжения после выволочки, которую устроил ей шеф за косяки ее подчиненных, но в итоге все, от чего она избавилась, – это от желания тратить очередной свободный вечер на неоплачиваемую сверхурочную работу. Все равно никто этого не оценит.

– Весь ваш отдел слишком привык выезжать за счет твоей работоспособности, которую все уже воспринимают как должное, – проницательно сказал Драко, словно угадав, о чем она думала. – Я много раз слышал от твоих подчиненных, как они оправдывают свою лень и некомпетентность тем, что у них есть Грейнджер, которая всегда готова из-за своего альтруизма прикрыть им зад. Конечно, это не мое дело, но, думаю, при таком раскладе тебе не помешает что-то покрепче этого легкомысленного коктейльчика, либо какой-то другой, более действенный способ расслабиться.

– И какие у тебя предложения? – помолчав, спросила Гермиона. Малфой не сказал ей ничего нового: все это она и сама уже давно осознавала, однако крутящиеся в голове эфемерные мысли это одно, а вот услышать, как кто-то говорит вслух жестокую неприглядную правду, оказалось довольно странным и… отрезвляющим опытом. Но что-то резко менять в жизни было страшно, особенно когда та только совсем недавно обрела относительную иллюзию стабильности. 

– Брось, Грейнджер, ты не готова к моим предложениям, – отмахнулся Драко, и Гермиона недоверчиво подняла бровь. – Давай я просто угощу тебя хорошим Огневиски, если хочешь.

Она посмотрела на его полупустой стакан и покачала головой.

– Нет, спасибо, от него я быстро пьянею, и почему-то мне кажется, что возиться с пьяной дурной Грейнджер – это не то, о чем ты мечтал в пятницу после работы. Кстати, а что здесь делаешь ты? Люди пьют в барах в одиночку, как правило, по двум причинам: либо хотят забыться, либо подцепить себе развлечение на ночь. И, насколько я знаю, у тебя в отделе международного магического сотрудничества дела идут просто прекрасно. Твои заслуги недавно отметил сам Министр. Поздравляю, кстати. 

Малфой спокойно кивнул, с вежливым интересом слушая ее рассуждения и потягивая Огневиски.

– А раз на работе у тебя все отлично, – с энтузиазмом продолжила Гермиона, с радостью ухватившись за возможность поразмышлять о чем-то еще, кроме навалившихся на нее разом проблем, – то это значит, что у тебя либо что-то не в порядке в личной жизни, либо ты просто вышел на охоту, как Роджерс. Который, кстати, сейчас напивается в одиночестве. Ты был прав: Мелинда его отшила. 

Драко усмехнулся и пожал плечами, словно хотел сказать: «Я так и знал». 

– А ты не думала, что я просто совмещаю приятное с полезным, – подавшись ближе, проникновенно заявил он, окинув ее тяжелым оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног, отчего по телу Гермионы прошла горячая волна. Она замерла с открытым ртом, совершенно не ожидав такого пошлого намека от Малфоя, который был известен в Министерстве своей безупречной вежливостью и хорошей репутацией, с таким трудом заработанной после темного пожирательского прошлого. 

– Спокойно, Грейнджер, – ухмыльнулся он, с удовольствием глядя на выражение шока на ее лице. – Никаких сексуальных домогательств, расслабься. Я же сказал, что ты не готова к моим предложениям.

– Почему это? – взвилась Гермиона, на мгновение ощутив странное дежавю: словно они снова в школе, и Малфой опять пытается ее уколоть, хотя она пока и не поняла, как именно. Внезапно ей захотелось доказать и ему, и самой себе, что нет ничего, с чем она не смогла бы справиться, и неважно, на что он там пытается уже второй раз намекнуть. 

– Потому что… – Драко выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака сигарету, вопросительно взглянул на Гермиону и, дождавшись кивка, ловко поджег с помощью беспалочковой магии, с наслаждением затянувшись. – Потому что ты никогда не позволишь другому решать за тебя. О чем говорит хотя бы твой авторитарный стиль руководства в отделе. Ты настолько никому не доверяешь, что загнала сама себя в попытках все контролировать. А что не получается контролировать, ты делаешь сама. Вот скажи, когда ты на работе в последний раз просто плыла по течению, предоставив своим ребятам хоть немного самостоятельности?

– Если я не буду их контролировать, у нас сразу же всё развалится, – отрезала Гермиона, наблюдая за длинными пальцами Малфоя, между которыми была зажата тлеющая сигарета. Изящным жестом стряхнув пепел в стоящую на стойке пепельницу, он красноречиво поднял брови и усмехнулся. 

– Вот видишь, ты настолько любишь все держать под контролем, что, готов поспорить, у тебя даже для личной жизни есть свое расписание, – сказал он, снова затягиваясь и выпуская изо рта дым, который вырвался тоненькой струйкой между его слегка вытянутыми губами. Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что никогда раньше не замечала, какие они у него гладкие и мягкие на вид. Ей вдруг захотелось дотронуться и проверить, так ли это на самом деле, но она тут же тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Похоже, микроскопическая доза алкоголя, содержащаяся в коктейле, слишком ударила ей в голову на фоне общей усталости, иначе как объяснить всякие глупости, которые лезут в голову.

– Сейчас половина восьмого, – не унимался Малфой, взглянув на висящие на стене часы. – Уверен, что ты просидишь здесь еще около получаса – этого времени как раз хватит, чтобы прикончить твой коктейль, – а затем пойдешь домой, возможно, примешь душ, заваришь себе чашечку зеленого чая и будешь изучать эти дурацкие документы где-нибудь до полуночи, чтобы потом спохватиться, залпом допить мерзкий ледяной чай и пойти спать. Я прав? 

Гермиона насупилась. Чертов Малфой только что в точности расписал ее планы на остаток дня. Точнее, так проходил у нее каждый вечер пятницы, поэтому даже планами это назвать было сложно: скорее, устоявшейся рутиной. Тем обиднее было то, что даже Драко, с которым они, на самом деле, не так уж и часто пересекались в Министерстве, вот так запросто ее прочитал и разложил по полочкам, словно и нет в ней никакой загадки, которая, как говорят, обязана присутствовать в каждой настоящей женщине. Может, он тогда и женщиной ее не считает? Вон, даже сексуально домогаться отказался, козел! 

– А если я скажу, что ты не прав? – резко выпалила она, внезапно оскорбившись. – Не прав насчет меня, и я могу совершить что-нибудь незапланированное и… бесконтрольное? 

Драко смерил ее изучающим взглядом, зажав сигарету между своими сексуальными губами, и недоверчиво покачал головой.

– И что же ты сделаешь, Грейнджер? – фыркнул он с нескрываемым любопытством. – Оставишь бармену на пару кнатов больше чаевых? Или заваришь себе дома черный чай вместо зеленого? О, это будет та еще авантюра! Кстати, я ведь угадал, что ты пьешь именно зеленый чай? Это так по-грейнджеровски.

– Угадал, – буркнула Гермиона, не разделяя его веселье. – Нет, я собираюсь сделать… собираюсь… хм-м…

– Учитывая, что мне уже стало интересно, что из всего этого выйдет, я предлагаю тебе пари, – Малфой глотнул Огневиски и опалил ее тяжелым взглядом своих серых глаз. – Ты проведешь следующие два часа, делая все, что буду говорить тебе я, не пытаясь перехватить контроль над ситуацией и не споря. Обещаю, что не попрошу ничего невыполнимого или компрометирующего, однако из зоны комфорта выйти все же придется. Если справишься, то я…

– То ты расскажешь мне, какие проблемы загнали тебя в бар в пятницу вечером. Не одной же мне сидеть тут с душой нараспашку, – перебила его Гермиона, чувствуя, как в ней разгорается азарт: кажется, это пари было именно тем, что ей нужно, чтобы немного встряхнуться и ненадолго выбраться из топкого болота той рутины, в которую превратилась ее жизнь. Менять ее кардинально она, конечно, не станет, но нельзя отрицать, что в словах чертового Малфоя есть рациональное зерно: вероятно, ей стоит пересмотреть свой стиль и методы руководства сотрудниками и избавиться наконец от надоевших переработок, которые окончательно ее вымотали. А там, глядишь, может, ей так понравится та жизненная анархия, что с настойчивостью коммивояжера пытается впарить ей Малфой, что она решится и на более кардинальные перемены и уволится. Или выйдет замуж. Нет, это она, конечно, загнула, но по крайней мере, следующие два часа точно пройдут весело. Драко в последние годы больше ничем не напоминал того высокомерного засранца, каким был в школе, и довериться ему до определенной степени Гермиона вполне могла. В конце концов, если ей что-то не понравится, она всегда может послать его к мерлиновой бабушке и просто пойти домой. К своим отчетам, черт бы их побрал. 

– Идет, – после некоторых раздумий согласился на ее условие Малфой. – А если ты спасуешь и выиграю я, то ты перейдешь работать ко мне в подразделение моим замом. 

– Что?! – совсем не ожидавшая ничего подобного Гермиона едва не подавилась коктейлем и, выпучив глаза, уставилась на Драко, будто у него на лбу только что вырос пенис. – Ты с ума сошел?!

– Нет, я вполне нормален и адекватен, если тебе интересно, – спокойно ответил он, выпуская изо рта еще одно облачко дыма, которое окутало его лицо, добавив происходящему сюрреализма. Гермиона замерла, открыв рот и от возмущения не находя слов. Он что, затеял всю эту дурацкую игру, чтобы просто переманить ее к себе в отдел? Она слышала, что у них нехватка кадров, но не думала, что проблема стоит так остро, раз Малфой решился вот так взять ее на слабо. 

– Ты же не думаешь, что я настолько глупа, чтобы пойти на понижение в должности? – наконец обрела дар речи Гермиона и картинно покачала головой, показывая свое отношение к подобной мысли. – Сейчас мы с тобой находимся на одинаковых позициях в разных подразделениях. И ты считаешь, что я с радостью помчусь работать у тебя на побегушках, только потому что у меня какие-то проблемы в отделе? Никто в здравом уме добровольно не соглашается на разжалование! Это огромный удар по резюме! Да и по самоуважению тоже, знаешь ли!

– Через два месяца мой шеф уходит на пенсию, и мне уже шепнули, что его место займу я, – выслушав эмоциональный монолог Гермионы, спокойно ответил Драко. – Я уже понемногу принимаю дела, но пока неофициально. Хотя в отделе уже догадываются: в Министерстве вообще сложно что-то скрывать. И если бы ты дослушала меня до конца, а не начала орать, как будто я позвал тебя по-быстрому перепихнуться в туалете, то поняла бы, что я предлагал тебе _свою нынешнюю_ должность, а не позицию моего подчиненного. Я займу место своего шефа, а ты мое и одновременно будешь выполнять обязанности моего заместителя. Ты ничего не потеряешь, Грейнджер, просто сменишь сферу деятельности. И поверь мне, я умею ценить такую работоспособность. Ну а с твоими замашками властного тирана мы разберемся и еще слепим из тебя идеального руководителя. 

– Уж не по твоему ли образу и подобию? – огрызнулась уязвленная Гермиона. Стоило признать, что предложение Малфоя и впрямь выглядело заманчиво: она уже давно ощущала себя в своем отделе, будто загнанный гиппогриф. Возможно, идея начать все заново в другом подразделении имеет рациональное зерно. Но то, как Малфой это преподнес, возмутило ее до глубины души. Такие решения нельзя принимать в баре после дозы алкоголя, да еще и под давлением дурацкого пари. Нет, она не поддастся на провокации: веселые пьяные игры нельзя смешивать с важными жизненными решениями.

– А еще мы накинем тебе зарплату, – не обращая внимания на ее колкости, нанес решающий удар Малфой, как настоящий стратег, приберегший самое мощное оружие напоследок. – В отделе есть финансовые резервы, чтобы достойно оплатить специалиста такого уровня. Одно твое слово, Грейнджер, и я завтра же поговорю с шефом насчет тебя. Соглашайся. У нас на носу важный проект, и ты мне нужна.

Он заглянул ей в глаза, и она вздрогнула. Почему-то последние слова прозвучали немного более лично, чем положено в деловой беседе. Хотя опять же, какая к черту деловая беседа в баре.

– Значит так, Малфой, – отчеканила Гермиона, и уголки его губ слегка дрогнули, словно он уже догадывался, что она собирается сказать. – Я сыграю с тобой в твою игру, и если ты выиграешь, то я обещаю _подумать_ над твоим предложением на трезвую голову и после того, как отдохну и высплюсь. Я отказываюсь принимать такие решения в пятницу вечером под «Оргазм после мозготраха». И кажется, после того, что ты тут устроил, мне нужен еще один бокальчик. 

– Без проблем, Грейнджер, – улыбнулся Драко, очевидно, полностью удовлетворенный ее ответом: видимо, ничего другого он и не ждал. – Я устрою тебе «Оргазм», – он уверенно затушил сигарету в пепельнице и жестом показал бармену, чтобы тот повторил им напитки. 

Несколько минут Гермиона молчала, просто потягивая свой коктейль и переваривая произошедшее. Малфой пил Огневиски и деликатно не вмешивался в ее мысли, понимая, что ей нужно обдумать столь неожиданно свалившуюся на нее вакансию. 

Наконец она улыбнулась собственным мыслям и подняла на него глаза. Драко изучал ее внимательным взглядом, от которого по коже побежали мурашки.

– Ты был прав, – усмехнулась она, вспомнив слова, сказанные им в начале вечера. – Я была не готова к твоему предложению.

– Я вовсе не это предложение имел в виду, – нагло ухмыльнулся Малфой, снова пробудив позабытое было желание врезать ему по морде. – Итак, вернемся к нашему маленькому пари. На ближайшие два часа ты окажешься полностью в моей власти и будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу, не возражая и не споря. Я создам в твоей жизни локальный контролируемый хаос, и ты не сможешь почти ни на что повлиять. А чтобы ты не так сильно нервничала из-за всего этого, пожалуй, я дам тебе право вето, которым ты сможешь воспользоваться только один раз, чтобы отменить ту просьбу, которая будет для тебя совсем уж за рамками допустимого. Однако выбирай с умом, Грейнджер, возможно, то, что ты отменишь, покажется тебе цветочками по сравнению с тем, что я придумаю на замену.

– Не заставляй меня пожалеть, что я согласилась на эту дурацкую авантюру, Малфой, – вздохнула Гермиона, чувствуя, как после слов о том, что она «окажется полностью в его власти», по телу прошла нервная дрожь. 

– Не беспокойся, Грейнджер, твоя безопасность и психическое здоровье на следующие два часа станут для меня главным приоритетом, – серьезно заявил Драко, и в его взгляде на миг мелькнуло нечто странное. Не успела Гермиона понять, что это было, как он коварно ухмыльнулся и объявил: – Что ж, время пошло. 

Он вдруг отвернулся, взял со стойки свой стакан и начал спокойно пить Огневиски, словно никакого пари и не было. Гермиона захлопала глазами, непонимающе глядя на него. Она ждала, что он сразу же прикажет ей забраться на стойку и станцевать чечетку или пойти поцеловать Рождерса, однако Малфой просто сидел и молчал, как будто и вовсе забыл об ее существовании.

– Ну и? – недовольно пробурчала она, скрестив руки на груди. – Время пошло и всё идет. Я думала, в твоих интересах распорядиться им как можно оригинальнее. 

– Я и распоряжаюсь, – ухмыльнулся он и смерил ее строгим взглядом. – Ты опять пытаешься перехватить контроль, Грейнджер. Что я говорил тебе о том, что ты не должна оспаривать мои приказы?

– Я что-то пока не слышала никаких приказов, – упрямо возразила она, совершенно не собираясь вести себя как примерная школьница. Ей и в Хогвартсе этого хватило. 

– В этом и смысл, Грейнджер, – Малфой тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, будто разговаривал с очень упрямым и непослушным ребенком, да еще и весьма недалеким. – Еще ничего не произошло, а ты уже вылезла с попыткой взять ситуацию в свои руки. Расслабься, пей свой коктейль, сегодня замечательный вечер, ты только что узнала, что человек, который задирал тебя в школе, считает тебя высококлассным специалистом и буквально мечтает заполучить в свою команду. Наслаждайся. Просто плыви по течению. Неужели это так трудно?

Гермиона уже открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но остановила сама себя и еще раз прокрутила сказанное в голове. И замерла, осознав, что чертов Малфой прав – во всем, от первого до последнего слова. А его признание ее профессиональной компетенции особенно согрело душу. Она медленно, будто нерешительно, облокотилась о стойку, взяла стакан с коктейлем, сделала глоток и, не торопясь, покрутила терпкую горьковато-сладкую жидкость во рту. И неожиданно поняла, что всегда раньше пила этот коктейль машинально, между делом, быстро проглатывая и ни разу так и не ощутив все оттенки его богатого вкуса, который буквально взрывался на языке нотками апельсина, мяты и джин-тоника. Как много она, оказывается, теряла, зацикливаясь на мыслях о работе и не позволяя себе наслаждаться сиюминутными удовольствиями жизни. 

Она перевела взгляд на Драко, который внимательно наблюдал за ней краем глаза, попивая свой Огневиски, и робко улыбнулась ему. Он одобрительно кивнул и отсалютовал ей бокалом. Какое-то время они пили молча, и Гермиона совсем расслабилась, смакуя коктейль и лениво прислушиваясь к гулу голосов за спиной. Суетящийся за стойкой бармен вдруг поднял глаза от шейкера, в котором смешивал очередной напиток для одного из гостей, и задорно ей подмигнул. Гермиона почувствовала, как ее щеки вспыхнули от смущения, и поспешила прикрыть бокалом предательски растягивающиеся в улыбке губы. Вспомнив все свои визиты в этот бар, она сложила два и два и в очередной раз за вечер поразилась: как она могла не замечать, что бармен, похоже, симпатизирует ей? Неужели она так увязла в своих отчетах, что пропустила вообще всё хорошее в своей жизни?

– Ты допила, Грейнджер? – вырвал ее из размышлений голос Малфоя, и она, переведя взгляд на свой опустевший бокал, кивнула. – Тогда, прежде чем мы уйдем отсюда и начнем искать приключения на твой симпатичный зад, я хочу, чтобы ты сходила в туалет. 

– Что? – Гермиона уставилась на него, совершенно не ожидав ничего подобного. Малфой продолжал ее сегодня не просто удивлять: он шокировал ее до глубины души.

– Полтора часа в баре и два коктейля, – невозмутимо продолжал он, не обращая внимания на ее выпученные глаза и отвисшую челюсть. – Тебе наверняка уже нужно… попудрить носик. Как бы то ни было, неважно: я хочу, чтобы ты сходила в туалет. В мужской.

– Что-о-о?! – чуть громче, чем хотела, воскликнула Гермиона и тут же мило улыбнулась обернувшимся на ее вопль людям за стойкой, показывая, что все в порядке. – И как ты себе это представляешь? Я должна просто так, как ни в чем не бывало, пойти в мужской туалет?! 

– Именно, – кивнул засранец Малфой, спокойно допивая Огневиски. 

– Да кто меня туда пустит?!

– Ну… – он окинул ее взглядом, как будто увидел в первый раз. – Ты же Грейнджер. Подруга Поттера, «Золотая девочка». Перед тобой в этой жизни должны открываться все двери. 

– Но не дверь мужского туалета!

– Значит, ты хочешь использовать свое право вето? – невозмутимо осведомился Малфой, и в его голосе вместе с ехидцей прозвучал намек на угрозу. 

– Нет, не хочу, – тут же пошла на попятную Гермиона, представив себе, что его извращенный мозг может выдумать вместо этого. 

– Тогда иди. Я понаблюдаю отсюда. И учти, просто зайти и тут же выбежать обратно не считается. Ты должна провести там как минимум пару минут, поэтому лучше воспользуйся моим советом и все-таки… займись своим очаровательным носиком и хорошенько попудри его. 

Вставая, Гермиона не удержалась и украдкой показала ему средний палец, прежде чем двинуться сквозь толпу людей к неприметным дверцам, полускрытым нишей в углу зала. Чем ближе она к ним подходила, тем сильнее ей начинало казаться, что всё это плохая идея и зря она ввязалась в эту сомнительную авантюру с Малфоем. Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что, кроме нее, никто больше не собирается навестить сие место уединения и раздумий, она решительно выдохнула и, словно ныряя в ледяную воду, распахнула дверь с табличкой, на которой были нарисованы улыбающиеся штанишки. И почти влетела в выходящего оттуда мускулистого красавца в обтягивающей белоснежной футболке. Едва не ткнувшись лицом в белую ткань и чудом избежав конфуза, потому что там наверняка отпечатался бы весь ее макияж, Гермиона просто замерла на входе, тупо хлопая глазами.

– Мэм? – густым басом прогудел мужчина, вопросительно подняв бровь. Гермиона стушевалась, но практически сразу же взяла себя в руки и решила идти напролом, как делала иногда на совещаниях, когда дело заведомо было дрянь.

– Сэр? – в тон ему отозвалась она и, уверенно протиснувшись между его широкой фигурой и дверным косяком, направилась внутрь, как будто ничего странного не происходило.

– Э… мэм? – непонимающе окликнул ее мужчина, и Гермиона, обернувшись, выпалила:

– Что? Вы не видите табличку на двери? Я тоже, между прочим, в штанах! Не смейте дискриминировать меня по моему гардеробу! – и пока он не успел опомниться, влетела в кабинку и захлопнула за собой дверь. Прислонившись лбом к прохладной плитке на стене, она помянула Мерлина, его бабушку, мать, а заодно и всех предков Малфоя до седьмого колена. В красках представляя себе, как будет ему потом мстить, она решила все же воспользоваться по назначению тем местом, куда попала, а закончив, осторожно выглянула наружу, молясь, чтобы никого больше не встретить. Ей повезло: по счастливой случайности в туалете не оказалось людей, и она благополучно сбежала оттуда на всех парах.

Драко встретил ее, одобрительно посмеиваясь, и она злобно ткнула его в плечо. 

– Я уже говорила, как сильно ненавижу тебя? – прошипела она, плюхаясь на свое место. 

– Нет, но я предчувствую, что за сегодняшний вечер мне еще не раз придется это услышать, – спокойно отозвался он и, склонившись ближе, одобрительно сказал: – Ты молодец, Грейнджер. Не думал, что ты сможешь, но, похоже, твоя гриффиндорская храбрость за эти годы никуда не делась. 

– Как и твоя слизеринская хитрожопость, – огрызнулась Гермиона, впрочем, польщенная его похвалой. 

– Что есть, то есть, – согласился он, поднимаясь с места. – Идем. 

– Куда? – простонала Гермиона, но, поймав многозначительный взгляд Драко, только отмахнулась, сообразив, что он счел этот простой вопрос еще одной попыткой перехватить контроль. Цапнув со стойки ее документы, он скрутил их в трубочку и сунул в карман пиджака, на который явно было наложено заклятие незримого расширения, и Гермиона с тоской проводила свои отчеты взглядом, сделав мысленную пометку не забыть их забрать, когда всё закончится.

– Сегодня замечательный теплый летний вечер, – выйдя из бара, проговорил Малфой, с удовольствием подставив лицо лучам заходящего солнца. – Почему бы не вкусить всю его прелесть по полной, Грейнджер? Готова?

Гермиона скорчила ему рожу, зная, что бесполезно спрашивать его, к чему она там должна быть готова. Малфой только усмехнулся и галантно предложил ей свою согнутую в локте руку. Несколько секунд Гермиона с сомнением смотрела на нее, а затем, решив, что, раз согласилась подчиняться, то надо идти до конца даже в таких мелочах, вздохнула и уцепилась за его локоть.

– Вот и отлично, – промурлыкал он, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, и двинулся вперед по улице. – Хорошая девочка. 

Он посмотрел на хмурое лицо Гермионы, готовой вот-вот взорваться от возмущения, и расхохотался. 

– Тебе слишком сильно это нравится, – буркнула она. – Смотри не привыкни. 

– Ну почему же, если ты все-таки сегодня налажаешь, тебе придется подумать над тем, чтобы принять мое предложение о работе. Хотя, думаю, ты рассмотришь его в любом случае, так что я все равно окажусь в выигрыше. И если ты его примешь, то мне даже не придется отвыкать командовать тобой и наблюдать, как ты послушно исполняешь все, что я говорю. 

– Не дождешься, Малфой. Ты сам говорил, что я хороший специалист, да еще и с управленческим опытом. В рамках своей профессиональной компетенции я собираюсь ставить под сомнение каждое распоряжение, исходящее от тебя. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы отомстить за сегодняшний вечер.

– Как хорошо, что я почти никогда не ошибаюсь, а значит, и ставить под сомнение тебе будет нечего, – самодовольно сказал Драко и резко свернул в сторону огромного магловского торгового центра, сверкающего яркими неоновыми вывесками, облепившими фасад, словно пчелы – улей. Уже не пытаясь ни о чем спрашивать, Гермиона мрачно плелась за ним, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается нехорошее предчувствие.

Мельком оглядев схему расположения магазинов, Драко кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и потащил Гермиону на третий этаж, а там уверенно направился к одному из самых дорогих бутиков женской одежды.

– Ты собираешься заставить меня что-то примерить, а потом сбежать, не заплатив? – все-таки не выдержала она, когда Малфой, о чем-то вполголоса спросив у консультанта, вернулся к ней. 

– Пф, Грейнджер, я все-таки не вор, а бывший Пожиратель Смерти, – закатил глаза он. – Нет, я придумал для тебя кое-что пострашнее. Иди примерь, – он кивнул куда-то за ее спину, и, обернувшись, она увидела приближающуюся к ним продавщицу с ворохом одежды в руках. Замерев на мгновение, Гермиона поняла, как давно не ходила по магазинам и не обновляла гардероб. Ее строгий брючный костюм внезапно показался ей слишком чопорным и скучным. Захотелось ярких цветов и чего-то женственного. Оглядев вешалки в руках продавщицы, Гермиона поняла, что Драко попросил принести ей платья. 

Обернувшись на него, она робко ему улыбнулась, а он кивнул ей на дверь примерочной. Договорившись с самой собой, что сегодня вечером надо непременно постараться извлечь пользу или хотя бы просто опыт из любой ситуации, в которую она попадет по воле засранца Малфоя, Гермиона решительно направилась вслед за продавщицей. 

Примерив третье по счету платье, она даже вошла во вкус и долго крутилась перед зеркалом в примерочной, разглядывая себя во всех сторон. Она заметила, как горят ее глаза от уже давно позабытого азарта, который способен вызвать в женщине шоппинг, а на щеках играет красивый румянец, сделавший ее, как минимум, лет на пять моложе. Волосы ожидаемо растрепались, и она взяла палочку и аккуратно прошлась по ним разглаживающим заклинанием, которое, конечно, не распрямило ее непослушные локоны, но хотя бы придало прическе аккуратный вид. Сделав глубокий вздох, она нерешительно выглянула из примерочной в поисках Малфоя, всерьез ожидая, что он сбежал и оставил ее одну с кучей дорогущих платьев. Однако Драко обнаружился на диванчике: он с таким интересом листал женский журнал, что Гермиона не удержалась и, выйдя из примерочной, ехидно спросила:

– Что, Малфой, подбираешь себе трендовый образ на следующий сезон или решил пройти тест на то, кто ты в постели: робкая нимфетка или страстная львица? 

– Грейнджер, – вздохнул он, откладывая журнал в сторону, – в моем возрасте любому мужчине и без всяких тестов уже пора знать, кто он в постели. И если тебе так интересно, я выяснил, что предпочитаю в сексе, еще в Хогвартсе… Хм… а ты потрясающе выглядишь в этом платье. 

– Правда? То есть, ну конечно, я всегда потрясающе выгляжу, но платье тоже ничего, – спохватилась Гермиона, не желая показывать ему свою неуверенность. Глаза Драко скользнули по ее телу, слегка задержавшись на открытых ниже колен ногах и чуть более глубоком, чем она привыкла носить, декольте. Его взгляд почти физически ощущался на коже, и она робко переступила ногами, чувствуя, что, помимо смущения, внутри поднимается горячая волна, от которой вспыхнули щеки и начало сладко тянуть внизу живота. Она уже и забыла, каково это: ощущать на себе внимание мужчины и интересовать его не как компетентный специалист, а как женщина.

Малфой вдруг резко поднялся с места и в два шага оказался рядом с ней. Подняв руку, он аккуратно поправил выбившуюся прядку ее волос и улыбнулся.

– Теперь ты выглядишь так, словно действительно готова отпустить ситуацию и наслаждаться жизнью этим вечером. Я жду, что ты отбросишь свое желание все контролировать вместе со своим скучным официальным костюмом. В любом случае, сегодня ты его больше не наденешь.

– Но…

Его палец мягко, но настойчиво коснулся ее губ, заставив замолчать, и Гермиона сразу же забыла, что хотела сказать. Единственной мыслью, которая осталась у нее в голове, было то, насколько нежным ощущалось его прикосновение.

– Время пари еще не закончилось, и ты будешь слушаться меня, Грейнджер, – строго проговорил Драко, и вибрация его голоса отдалась по телу колкими мурашками. – Иди в примерочную и принеси мне свой костюм. 

– Может, мне еще начать обращаться к тебе «о мой лорд»? – съязвила Гермиона, приходя в себя, однако послушно направилась в примерочную. Вернувшись оттуда со своей одеждой, она уже хотела было спросить, что он задумал, но Малфой забрал у нее костюм и блузку и передал продавщице, которая тут же ловко и аккуратно сложила их и упаковала в фирменный пакет с логотипом бренда. 

– Благодарю, – улыбнулся ей Драко, и та расплылась в радостной улыбке, довольная, что сумела угодить требовательному покупателю. Подхватив пакет, он скомандовал: – Идем, Грейнджер.

– Что? А платье?

– Ах да, последний штрих, – ухмыльнулся Малфой и, потянувшись к ее воротнику, одним резким движением сорвал этикетку.

– Что ты творишь? Оно же стоит, наверно, целое состояние! – Гермиона покосилась на продавщицу, но та продолжала невозмутимо улыбаться, никак не реагируя на происходящее. 

– Отнюдь, – спокойно возразил Малфой, уже привычно предлагая ей уцепиться за его локоть. – Не паникуй, Грейнджер. Оно уже оплачено. А этикетку я сорвал, чтобы ты не вздумала его вернуть. Оно очень тебе идет. А теперь пойдем, у меня еще остались на тебя кое-какие планы. 

– Что? Нет, я никуда не пойду! – Гермиона резко остановилась, перегородив проход, и Драко пришлось оттащить ее в сторону, чтобы не мешать желающим войти в магазин. – Малфой, ты не можешь вот так просто купить мне дорогущее платье!

– Грейнджер, я уже это сделал, – он скрестил руки на груди, спокойно глядя на нее, и его невозмутимость только подстегнула поднимающуюся внутри Гермионы панику.

– Значит, я верну тебе его полную стоимость! Где этикетка? 

– Нет, не вернешь. Ты оставишь это платье и примешь тот факт, что купила его не сама. Ты будешь носить его и наслаждаться тем, как потрясающе в нем выглядишь, и учти, Грейнджер, если ты сделаешь хоть одну попытку вернуть мне за него деньги или еще каким-то образом отплатить, я куплю тебе еще одно платье. 

– Малфой, ты переходишь все границы! Ты… Ты даже не дал мне шанса отказаться! Воспользоваться твоим дурацким правом вето! Это просто… Я… – Гермиона запнулась и покачала головой, окончательно растерявшись и лишившись дара речи. В такой ситуации она оказалась впервые и теперь совершенно не представляла, что делать и как переубедить упрямого Малфоя, который, судя по выражению лица, не намерен был отступать. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед, остановившись у перил, огораживающих пролет с эскалаторами, и бездумно посмотрела вниз невидящим взглядом. 

С самого окончания войны, когда стало ясно, что память родителям вернуть не удастся, а их отношения с Роном зашли в тупик, она привыкла заботиться о себе сама: зарабатывать на жизнь, оплачивать счета, пробивать дорогу наверх по карьерной лестнице. Конечно, друзья всегда были рядом и поддерживали ее, но финансово она никогда ни от кого не зависела. Она ничего не имела против подарков на праздники, но это дурацкое платье не вписывалось ни в какие привычные рамки. Малфоя даже другом назвать было сложно: до сегодняшней встречи в баре их общение ограничивалось совместными совещаниями и поездками в министерском лифте. И вот он просто так делает ей безумно дорогой подарок, оправдываясь каким-то дурацким пари. А до этого внезапно предлагает работу в перерыве между двумя бокалами коктейля. Может, он просто сбрендил во цвете лет? Или какой-нибудь особо мощный Круциатус от Лорда вдруг дал о себе знать спустя столько времени? А может, он просто не умеет пить, и ему Огневиски ударило в голову?

– Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил голос Драко у нее за спиной, и ей на плечо легла тяжелая рука и осторожно развернула к нему лицом. – Прости, я не думал, что это так тебя заденет. Поверь, я не пытаюсь тебя каким-то образом оскорбить или умалить тот факт, что ты сильная независимая женщина, которая самостоятельно может себе купить хоть десяток таких платьев. И уж точно у меня нет цели тебя подкупить, чтобы ты приняла мое предложение о работе. Просто…

Он умолк, и на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение, словно он сомневался, следует ли продолжать.

– Ты хотела узнать, что я делал в баре в пятницу вечером и от каких проблем пытался сбежать, – наконец медленно сказал он, будто слова давались ему с трудом. – Мой отец болен, Гермиона. Смерть матери подкосила его, и он медленно сходит с ума. Лучшие специалисты по психическим отклонениям, каких я только смог найти, лишь разводят руками. Иногда он узнает меня, и все почти как прежде, но порой он становится агрессивным и неуправляемым, видит то, чего на самом деле нет, и разговаривает с теми, кто давно умер. Я пытался переправить его в специализированную клинику, где он находился бы под круглосуточным наблюдением и получал необходимое лечение, но он весьма… настойчиво отказывается покидать дом. Врачи бывают у него два раза в сутки, а в остальное время он просто бродит по коридорам и… Это же Малфой-мэнор, Грейнджер. Тебе, как никому, отлично известно, каких чудовищных фантомов там можно обнаружить за каждой дверью и какие страшные воспоминания они могут пробудить. И… это замкнутый круг. Там ему становится все хуже, и я ничего не могу сделать. Любые попытки увезти его обманом или силой оборачиваются мощным выбросом стихийной магии, словно ему пять лет, а не пятьдесят. И я… – он с силой провел рукой по лицу и отвернулся, словно не хотел видеть ее реакцию на свои следующие слова. – Я просто устал, Грейнджер. Я не могу бросить отца одного в мэноре, но и возвращаться туда, где царит безумие, каждый вечер все тяжелее. 

Потрясенная его рассказом, Гермиона сделала шаг вперед и, робко дотронувшись до его руки, сжала ее. Драко замер, невидящим взглядом смотря в стену, но спустя несколько долгих секунд сжал ее руку в ответ.

– Я люблю держать всё под контролем не меньше тебя, Грейнджер. Хотя, конечно, у меня это еще не стало патологией, – мрачно усмехнулся он и повернулся к ней. – Но в последнее время я чувствую, что больше не владею ситуацией и лишь плыву по течению, ожидая, куда вынесет меня бурная река событий. Поэтому, узнав, что у тебя прямо противоположная проблема, я ухватился за возможность вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию контроля. Пусть всего лишь на вечер. И вот ты стоишь здесь передо мной, такая красивая в этом платье, которое надела, потому что я так захотел, и на мгновение жизнь снова показалась мне прекрасной оттого, что я, как и прежде, сам хозяин своей судьбе.

– Прости, Драко, я не знала, – глухо проговорила Гермиона, ощущая волну жгучего стыда за свои подозрения в его адрес. – Мне очень жаль твоего отца. Тогда, после суда десять лет назад, мы с Гарри и Роном сумели найти… взаимопонимание с Люциусом, а его помощь следствию оказалась неоценимой, и… Он не заслуживает такой участи. И ты тоже. 

Драко кивнул и мягко высвободил ладонь из ее руки. На его лице появилось непроницаемое выражение, и Гермиона поняла, что он пытается спрятать эмоции. Интересно, он уже жалеет, что открылся ей, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву? 

– Спасибо, что выслушала, – сухо сказал он. – Я справлюсь. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – мягко проговорила она, давая понять, что его намек понят и тема закрыта. Черт с ним, с этим платьем. В ее жизни случались вещи и пострашнее. Пусть остается, если Малфою так хочется. 

– А вот справишься ли ты с моим следующим заданием, мы еще посмотрим, – сказал он, явно взяв себя в руки, и его глаза снова задорно блеснули. – Идем, Грейнджер. 

Он потянул ее за собой в сторону эскалатора, и вскоре они очутились на первом этаже, в огромном супермаркете. Драко огляделся по сторонам, хитро прищурившись, и у Гермионы снова возникло нехорошее предчувствие. Она нервно скользнула взглядом по помещению, где между стеллажами бродили немногочисленные покупатели, очевидно, обнаружившие дома в пятницу вечером пустой холодильник и решившие пополнить запасы еды. 

– То, что надо! – удовлетворенно провозгласил Малфой и галантно протянул ей руку. – Мисс Грейнджер, позвольте пригласить вас на танец.

Гермиона выпучила глаза, сообразив, что несколько секунд назад в зале как раз заиграла популярная медленная песня, под которую было бы здорово потанцевать где-нибудь в хорошем ресторане. Но никак не в супермаркете между полками с консервированным горошком и подгузниками на глазах у усталых домохозяек и припозднившихся офисных работников, покупающих себе ужин. 

– Малфой, ты совсем сбрендил, – наконец озвучила весь вечер вертевшуюся у нее в голове мысль Гермиона. – Какой еще танец?

– Значит так, Грейнджер, – тяжело вздохнул Драко, изобразив на лице вселенскую усталость. – Мне надоело с тобой спорить из-за каждой моей простейшей просьбы. Либо ты придерживаешься условий нашего пари и делаешь то, что я тебе говорю без возражений, либо будь готова столкнуться с последствиями собственного своенравия. Поверь мне, ты не захочешь узнать, с какими. 

– А если захочу? – с вызовом проговорила Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. Последствия, ишь чего выдумал, фантазер хренов. 

Драко сделал стремительный шаг вперед и, обвив ее рукой за талию, дернул на себя, отчего весь воздух резко вылетел у нее из легких. Склонившись к ее уху, он горячо прошептал:

– Ты весь вечер испытываешь мое терпение, Грейнджер, а оно даже у меня не железное. Сейчас ты потанцуешь со мной, как хорошая девочка, либо воспользуешься своим правом вето, но ты больше не будешь мне перечить, пока не истечет время нашего договора. Вашу руку, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал он, и было в его железном тоне что-то, что заставило Гермиону послушно протянуть ему ладонь. Однако злобно зыркать на него ей никто не запрещал, чем она и не преминула воспользоваться.

– Я рад, что мы так быстро пришли к взаимопониманию, – не обращая внимания на ее попытки убить его взглядом, промурлыкал он, крепче прижимая ее к себе и медленно начиная двигаться под льющуюся откуда-то из-под потолка негромкую музыку. Стоило отдать Малфою должное, танцевал он весьма неплохо, и Гермиона просто позволила ему себя вести. Заметив краем глаза несколько ошеломленных взглядов, брошенных на них покупателями, она отвернулась и решила сосредоточиться на лице Драко. Он ободряюще улыбнулся ей, нежно погладив ладонью по спине, и Гермиона покрепче прижалась к нему, чувствуя, как исходящие от него спокойствие и уверенность передаются и ей. Похоже, Малфой искренне наслаждался танцем, и, глядя на его умиротворенное лицо, она не смогла сдержать улыбки. 

– Вот видишь, – негромко сказал он, – это всего лишь танец. Всем вокруг всё равно, поверь мне. 

Гермиона уже хотела повернуть голову и убедиться в этом сама, но в последнее мгновение остановила себя. И впрямь, гораздо проще, если ничего не знать и просто положиться на его слова. 

– Я верю, – ответила она и поняла, что в душе вдруг возникла необычайная легкость. Нечто подобное в последний раз она испытывала в детстве, но с тех пор давно позабыла это блаженное ощущение беззаботности. И самым странным было то, что спустя столько лет вновь обрести его ей помог именно Малфой, чьи руки сейчас уверенно лежали на ее талии, мягко направляя в танце. Может быть, он прав, и стоит хоть иногда пускать дело на самотек, доверившись обстоятельствам и окружающим людям? Кажется, в этой идее действительно есть рациональное зерно. По крайней мере, за те полтора часа, что она «подчиняется» ему, пока ничего особо страшного не произошло, кроме того, что у нее появилось дорогущее брендовое платье, и она сейчас танцует в нем в супермаркете. Осознав, как бредово это звучит, Гермиона хихикнула и подняла взгляд на Драко. 

– Ну наконец-то, – удовлетворенно проговорил он, заглянув ей в глаза и, очевидно, обнаружив там то, чего ждал весь вечер. – Ты отпустила себя и начала ловить кайф от ситуации, – внезапно он подхватил ее на руки и, приподняв, закружил, и Гермиона взвизгнула, а потом захохотала, привлекая внимание абсолютно всех, кто находился поблизости. Но ей уже было все равно. Почему-то в этот момент, всё, что имело для нее значение, – это улыбка Драко, в которой сквозили неподдельная радость и спокойствие.

Он аккуратно поставил ее, и Гермиона покачнулась, не удержав равновесие, и угодила обратно в его объятия. И поняла, что ей не хочется отстраняться. К тому же Малфой и не спешил ее отталкивать.

– У нас осталось совсем немного времени, – сказал он, и его взгляд машинально соскользнул на ее губы. – Ты… готова к своему последнему заданию?

– Да… – выдохнула она, и Драко взял ее за руку и повел к выходу мимо странно смотрящих на них кассиров и охраны. Отыскав укромный уголок возле выхода на лестницы, он предупредил:

– Мы трансгрессируем. Держись крепче. 

– Это ты держи меня крепче, – улыбнулась Гермиона, и успела заметить, как уголки его губ растянулись в ответной улыбке, прежде чем их обоих поглотил вихрь трансгрессии. 

Резкий порыв ветра растрепал тщательно уложенные волосы и рванул подол платья. Оступившись на каменистой почве под ногами, все еще дезориентированная после перемещения Гермиона едва не упала, но рука Драко вовремя подхватила ее под локоть, удержав на месте. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, и Гермиона кивнула и огляделась по сторонам. Они стояли на высоком скалистом обрыве, в нескольких метрах от края, и внизу шумело беспокойное море. Светлая полоска на горизонте – всё, что осталось от зашедшего солнца, – стремительно темнела, уступая место черноте ночи. Над головой сверкали звезды, и лунный свет заливал окрестности, позволяя рассмотреть лишь только камни и скалы – больше вокруг ничего не было. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, к обрыву, Гермиона почувствовала, как у нее замирает сердце от головокружительной высоты. Покачав головой, она порадовалась точности, с которой Драко произвел трансгрессию, иначе им обоим пришлось бы искупаться в холодной воде.

– Где мы? – спросила она, обернувшись к нему.

– Это один из островов архипелага Фарн в Северном море, – отозвался он, подходя ближе и мягко разворачивая ее обратно к воде. – Где-то там, в нескольких милях к западу, находится Азкабан. Его нельзя разглядеть отсюда: он скрыт множеством мощных заклинаний, поэтому тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Я часто приходил сюда после войны, размышлял… о всяком. Потом перестал.

– Но… зачем мы здесь? – спросила Гермиона, поеживаясь в своем легком платье на холодном ветру. Рука Драко тут же легла ей на плечи, а по телу разлилось приятное тепло согревающего заклинания. – Спасибо.

– Не за что. Мне не нужен зам, который будет чихать и брызгать соплями на совещаниях, – ехидно отозвался Драко, так и не отстранившись. Гермиона как бы невзначай сделала шаг ближе и прижалась к его теплому боку.

– Я еще не согласилась быть твоим замом, – огрызнулась она. – И вообще, если уж сделал мне подобное предложение, то будь готов работать со мной в болезни и здравии. 

– Ты сначала согласись, а я, так и быть, подумаю, – ответил он и отстранился, оставив после себя ощущение холода и странной потери. – Давай перейдем к делу, пока ты действительно не подхватила здесь простуду. Ты ведь в понедельник и больная на работу припрешься, с тебя станется. 

Гермиона насупилась и хотела ответить очередной колкостью, но слова застряли у нее в горле, когда она увидела, как он вытаскивает из кармана пиджака ее рабочие документы. 

– Сегодня, несмотря на все твои попытки перехватить контроль, в целом ты все же была хорошей девочкой, поэтому я дам тебе выбор, – сказал Драко, протягивая ей бумаги. – Мне показалось, что этим вечером ты сделала для себя кое-какие выводы, и теперь тебе решать: хочешь ли ты потратить свои выходные на разбор этих документов и бесплодные попытки объять необъятное или предпочтешь хотя бы раз пустить все на самотек и просто расслабиться и наслаждаться жизнью? Выбирай, Грейнджер.

Она нерешительно сжала свои отчеты в руках. Черные буквы на фоне белой бумаги сливались в темноте в единую неразборчивую мешанину, однако Гермиона помнила почти каждую строчку наизусть. В понедельник наверняка выяснится, что никто из ее сотрудников после пятничной выволочки, которую она им устроила, так и не взялся за работу, понадеявшись успеть все после выходных до полуденной планерки. Конечно, чтобы не разверзся ад, ей стоило бы подстраховаться и сделать все самой, но сейчас, после всего случившегося, Гермиона поняла, как она безумно устала от чужой некомпетентности и постоянно сваливающихся на нее из-за этого неподъемных переработок. Возможно, она плохой управленец, но коллектив ей изначально достался наглый и вконец обленившийся, и кажется, вместо того, чтобы пытаться заставить дохлую лошадь встать и везти повозку, давно стоило принять радикальные меры и набрать новых людей, действительно желающих трудиться, а не просиживать время, пока она одна пашет за семерых. Или можно просто сбежать в другой отдел: стратегическое отступление вовсе не означает поражение.

Гермиона обернулась на Драко и обнаружила, что он внимательно за ней наблюдает, не прерывая ее размышления и не торопя. Его лицо не выражало ничего, словно он не хотел промелькнувшей на нем случайной эмоцией подтолкнуть ее к тому или иному решению. Она робко ему улыбнулась и, резко рванув скрепляющий бумаги канцелярский зажим, подбросила их вверх, где они, мгновенно подхваченные ветром, устремились в сторону открытого моря. Гермиона проводила их взглядом и, когда их окончательно поглотила ночная темнота, повернулась к Малфою. 

Он улыбался. 

– Я горжусь тобой, Грейнджер, – сказал он, подходя ближе. – Возможно, мне еще удастся взрастить в тебе здоровый пофигизм. Конечно, если будешь слушаться меня, – он навис над нею, пристально глядя в глаза, а потом резко притянул к себе за талию. 

– Не дождешься, – прошептала Гермиона и, заметив, что его взгляд снова остановился на ее губах, едва заметно подалась вперед. 

– У тебя еще есть право вето, – шепнул Драко, и его теплая рука легла ей на шею, а большой палец нежно погладил ключицу, вызвав мурашки по коже. – И останется, что бы ни случилось дальше. 

– Нет, Малфой, сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты все взял в свои руки. Пожалуйста, – ответила Гермиона, и в следующее мгновение его губы накрыли ее рот поцелуем. Никто никогда не целовал ее так жестко и требовательно, врываясь языком внутрь, безжалостно сминая и покусывая губы, подчиняя себе так, что ей не осталось ничего иного, кроме как уступить его напору и лишь тихонько постанывать в крепких объятиях. Соскользнув ниже, на шею, Малфой чувствительно прикусил нежную кожу, заставив вскрикнуть, а затем потянул вверх подол платья, и его пальцы уверенно пробрались под кружево трусиков и обнаружили там липкую влагу.

– Один поцелуй, и ты уже мокрая, Грейнджер, – проговорил Драко, и в его голосе звучало удовлетворение. – Я всегда подозревал, что под твоими строгими костюмчиками бывшей заучки скрывается горячая штучка. Иди сюда, – он коснулся ее губ рукой, испачканной в смазке, и Гермиона, тяжело дыша, послушно провела языком по его пальцам, слизывая свои соки и наблюдая, как во взгляде Малфоя загорается дикий огонь. Он покрепче обнял ее, и в следующий миг вихрь трансгрессии закрутил их тела, и в течение тех нескольких секунд, что длилось перемещение, Гермиона ощущала на своей талии сильные руки Драко и исходящий от него жар. 

Стоило им очутиться в незнакомой полутемной комнате и ощутить под ногами твердый пол, как Малфой толкнул ее к стене и, рывком задрав платье, рванул ее трусики вниз. 

– А сейчас прогнись и упрись руками в стену. Если ты такая похотливая девочка, то и трахать тебя я буду соответствующе, – прорычал он ей на ухо, после чего отвесил несколько звонких шлепков по заднице, звякнул ремнем, расстегивая его, и резко ворвался членом в ноющее влагалище. – Я буду драть тебя, не жалея, всеми возможными способами, какие только придут мне в голову, а ты будешь делать то, что я говорю. Тебе ведь понравилось подчиняться мне, Грейнджер? Понравилось быть моей послушной девочкой? Спорим, ты не раз за этот вечер представляла себе, каково будет оказаться со мной в постели и выполнять все мои приказы? И знаешь что, Грейнджер? – он ворвался в нее членом до конца, чувствительно ткнувшись в шейку матки, отчего Гермиона вскрикнула, и потянул ее за волосы, заставив повернуться к нему. – Я мечтал наказать тебя за непослушание именно так. 

Отпустив ее волосы, он сунул палец ей в рот и, убедившись, что он хорошо покрыт слюной, втиснул его в узкое отверстие ануса. Гермиона охнула и непроизвольно подалась назад, навстречу его толчкам, ощущая приятную наполненность и растянутость. Драко зарычал и резко вышел из нее, заставив захныкать от неудовлетворенности, но тут же его рука властно толкнула ее к виднеющейся в темноте кровати. Гермиона переступила через упавшие на пол трусики и, предугадывая его желания, встала на колени на краю, задрав платье, прогнувшись и изящно выгнув спину. За что была вознаграждена еще несколькими шлепками по заднице.

– Да ты и впрямь плохая девочка, Грейнджер, – с восхищением произнес Малфой, нежно поглаживая ее горящие ягодицы. – А знаешь почему? – он склонился к ней, и от его горячего шепота по телу прошли мурашки. – Потому что только у плохих девочек бывает разработана попка. 

Гермиона лишь застонала в ответ, уткнувшись покрасневшим лицом в сложенные впереди руки и радуясь, что в комнате достаточно темно, чтобы Драко не заметил ее смущение.

– Мне можно считать это за приглашение, не так ли? – промурлыкал он, и Гермиона охнула от неожиданности, почувствовав, как по кишечнику прошла волна очищающего заклятия, а затем испуганно сжавшегося тугого колечка мышц коснулся язык Малфоя. Ее никогда не ласкали так бесстыдно и развратно, но ощущения оказались настолько приятными, что она смогла лишь постанывать себе в руку, чувствуя, как из влагалища капает смазка. 

– Тут все еще узко, – прокомментировал Малфой, заменив язык пальцем и медленно растягивая неохотно поддающийся сфинктер. – Ты сделала это сама или доверила свою задницу кому-то другому? М-м? Я не слышу ответа, Грейнджер!

Еще один шлепок прозвенел в тишине комнаты, и она смущенно пробормотала:

– Сама… я сделала это сама. Пробкой.

– Я в тебе не ошибся, – довольно пробормотал Малфой, добавляя второй палец, отчего Гермиона застонала. – Ты действительно развратница. 

Гермиона часто задышала, чувствуя, как к анусу настойчиво прижалась головка члена и, медленно расширяя узкое отверстие, начала протискиваться внутрь. 

– М-м-м, – с болью в голосе промычала она, и Драко тут же остановился и с помощью Акцио призвал откуда-то смазку. 

– Слюны здесь явно недостаточно, – констатировал он, снова толкаясь внутрь смазанного отверстия. – Расслабься, я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Подобная забота в сочетании с жесткостью и уверенностью, которую буквально источал Малфой, окончательно толкнули Гермиону за грань безумия, на которой она балансировала с момента их поцелуя на берегу Северного моря, и она, вцепившись ногтями в покрывало, подалась задницей ему навстречу и тут же вскрикнула, когда член Драко одним мощным толчком вошел в нее на всю длину.

– О-о-о… – простонала она, и он замер, давая ей привыкнуть к ощущению болезненной растянутости в заднем проходе. – Я еще никогда… О господи!

– Значит, тебя впервые трахают в задницу членом? – догадался Малфой, ласково поглаживая ее по ягодицам, и Гермиона задрожала от этого контраста боли и ласки, приближающих ее кульминацию. – Потому что именно это я и собираюсь сделать, Гермиона: трахнуть тебя в задницу. Ты ведь об этом мечтала, когда сама растягивала себя пробкой? Что однажды кто-то засунет туда член и поимеет тебя в зад, как маленькую бесстыдницу, которой нравится анальный секс? Ты только посмотри, как ты течешь от этого, – его палец собрал смазку, непрерывным потоком сочащуюся из влагалища, и размазал ее по клитору. – Знали бы твои подчиненные, как развлекается их строгая начальница в пятницу вечером: послушно подставляет свою попку, чтобы ее вылизали и хорошенько поимели. А потом кончили внутрь, наполнив спермой. 

Он двигался в ней сначала осторожно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, пока не начал просто грубо вбиваться, шлепая бедрами по заднице и вырывая из ее груди животные крики. Его палец ни на секунду не покидал клитор, все быстрее потирая его, отчего растущее внутри напряжение грозило перерасти во взрыв. 

– А может быть, ты предпочитаешь сперму в рот, Грейнджер? – продолжал нашептывать скабрезности Драко, понимая, что это только сильнее возбуждает ее. – Такая похотливая девочка, как ты, наверняка любит член во всех трех отверстиях своего тела. Пожалуй, я так и сделаю: после попки трахну тебя в горло и кончу в рот, а остатки размажу по лицу. 

Гермиона вскрикнула, сильнее подаваясь навстречу его пальцам, неутомимо ласкающим клитор, и он почувствовал, как ее внутренние мышцы сжались, сдавив его член внутри, отчего ему срочно пришлось подумать о соплохвостах и сальных волосах бывшего декана, чтобы немедленно не кончить. Женское тело в его руках задрожало и выгнулось, а затем устало обмякло от только что пережитого мощного оргазма, и он аккуратно вышел из ануса, погладив пальцем разработанное отверстие, которое тут же медленно сжалось. 

Приходя в себя и пытаясь отдышаться, Гермиона почувствовала, как Малфой невесомо скользит ладонью по ее спине, и в его движениях нет больше ни капли похоти: лишь ласка и забота. 

– Все хорошо, милая, – прошептал он, когда она повернулась и прижалась щекой к его груди. – Ты молодец. Смогла отпустить себя и получить от этого удовольствие. Я горжусь тобой, Гермиона. 

– Драко… – ошеломленно прошептала она, понимая, что все произошедшее и сказанное им, было только для нее: чтобы помочь ей отвлечься и раскрепоститься, почувствовать себя «плохой девочкой» в противовес той строгой начальнице и дотошному профессионалу, которым она бывает каждый день. А сам Малфой при этом даже не кончил, и его напряженный член, который сейчас упирался ей в бедро, казался разбухшим и перевозбужденным, что не могла скрыть царящая в комнате темнота. 

– Драко, пожалуйста… сделай то, о чем ты говорил, – тихо попросила она, понимая, что ему важно ощущать контроль над ситуацией не меньше, чем ей – отпустить себя. – Пожалуйста…

– О чем ты просишь, Грейнджер? – напряженным голосом спросил Драко, ласково целуя ее в лоб, и Гермиона закрыла глаза, чтобы спрятаться от него, но больше – от самой себя, и едва слышно прошептала:

– Пожалуйста, кончи мне в рот. 

Кажется, это было именно тем, что Малфой хотел услышать, потому что из его груди вырвалось хриплое рычание, а рука жестко вцепилась ей в волосы и опустила ее голову к члену. Пробормотав очищающее заклинание, Драко решительно ворвался ей в рот и тут же ткнулся в горло, заставив подавиться и закашляться. Его пальцы нежно помассировали шею Гермионы, и до нее донесся его жаркий шепот:

– Ничего, моя развратница, главное желание, и со временем ты научишься не давиться. Попробуй еще раз, я не буду вмешиваться.

Полная решимости показать ему все, на что способна, Гермиона обхватила головку губами и прошлась по ней языком, а затем глубже вобрала член в рот и принялась ласкать, посасывая и ритмично двигая головой. Совсем скоро Малфой издал глухой стон, и его рука снова легла ей на волосы, притягивая ближе, но больше не стремясь насадить ее поглубже. Ободренная его реакцией, Гермиона ускорилась, сосредоточившись языком на головке, и, положив руку на мошонку, нежно сжала ее. Драко снова зарычал и, слегка подавшись вперед, содрогнулся всем телом и кончил, наполнив ее рот горьковатой спермой. Она замерла на мгновение, а затем, и впрямь чувствуя себя развратницей, сглотнула. Тяжело дыша, Малфой одарил ее восхищенным взглядом и что-то одобрительно промычал, когда она потерлась щекой о его член, размазывая по лицу остатки семени. 

– Иди ко мне, – выдохнул он и, заключив ее в объятия, ласково поцеловал в губы. – Останься со мной на ночь. День был напряженным, а вечер – тем более, тебе надо отдохнуть. Обещаю, больше никакого доминирования. 

– Хм-м, – протянула Гермиона, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. – Тогда я хочу использовать свое право вето на это твое обещание. 

Она подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и даже в темноте увидела, как его губы растянулись в улыбке.

– Как скажешь, Грейнджер, – ответил он.

***

Двери лифта звякнули, закрываясь, но в последний момент внутрь успел кто-то заскочить.

– Доброе утро, мистер Дэвис, – услышала Гермиона знакомый голос и, похолодев, подняла глаза, встретившись взглядом с серой сталью глаз Драко Малфоя. С той ночи, что они провели в его магловской квартире, куда он иногда сбегал от царящего в мэноре кошмара, прошел уже месяц, и Драко, умудрившись всего за один вечер изменить ее жизнь, больше в ней не появлялся. Гермиона не была дурой и намеки понимать умела, поэтому сама не искала с ним встреч, благо совместных совещаний у них за это время не было. И вот теперь он стоит перед ней и смотрит так, что захотелось провалиться на месте, потому что воспоминания о тех безумствах, что он вытворял с ее телом и разумом, тут же нахлынули, заставив щеки ярко вспыхнуть, и это наверняка не укрылось от его внимания.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – вежливо кивнул он и равнодушно отвернулся, будто и не было между ними ничего, и Гермиону это тут же отрезвило.

– Мистер Малфой, – холодно отозвалась она и отошла, пропуская Дэвиса к выходу. На этаже больше никто не зашел, и только когда двери лифта снова звякнули, закрываясь, она вдруг сообразила, что в кабинке они с Драко остались одни. Воздух сгустился и словно зазвенел от наполнившего его напряжения, и Гермиона едва не вскрикнула, когда рука Малфоя внезапно резко ударила по кнопке экстренной остановки. В следующий миг он уже был рядом рядом, нависнув над ней, и она оказалась зажатой в угол в ловушке его рук, которыми он уперся в стену по обе стороны от ее головы.

– Мой шеф сообщил мне вчера твой официальный ответ по поводу должности в нашем отделе. Почему ты отказалась? – жестко спросил он, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза, будто хотел увидеть там ответы на все свои, даже еще не заданные, вопросы. – Я ведь намеренно отошел в сторону, чтобы произошедшее между нами не повлияло на твое решение, и ты не считала, будто я собираюсь использовать нашу с тобой связь для давления на тебя в рабочих вопросах. 

– Вот как? – вспыхнула Гермиона. Драко устало вздохнул.

– Грейнджер, неужели ты подумала, что я развлекся с тобой и бросил? Мне казалось, ты все правильно поймешь, но, похоже, нам стоило поговорить и все обсудить. Черт! – он закрыл глаза и с сожалением покачал головой. – Если ты отказалась от должности по этой причине…

– Нет, Драко, – мягко ответила Гермиона: ее тронуло его искреннее раскаяние и признание своей ошибки. – Просто я не из тех, кто бежит с тонущего корабля, даже не попытавшись его спасти. Я запланировала серьезную внутреннюю реструктуризацию у себя в отделе, и первые шаги в этом направлении уже дают свои плоды. Мои сотрудники больше не полагаются во всем на меня, а я уже вторую неделю ухожу домой вовремя и не беру работу на дом в выходные. Спасибо, что показал мне тогда, что все может быть по-другому. 

На самом деле, устав от лени и беспредела своих сотрудников, Гермиона пошла на радикальные меры и просто уволила самого некомпетентного из них, намекнув, что остальных ждет та же участь, и с тех пор ситуация кардинально изменилась – конечно, не без дополнительных вмешательств с ее стороны, однако в целом работать стало гораздо проще, когда каждый начал ответственнее относиться к своим должностным обязанностям. И она не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом, поэтому, получив официальное предложение работы от шефа отдела международного магического сотрудничества, отклонила его без сожалений и даже почти без мыслей о переспавшем с ней и исчезнувшем после этого Драко. Однако теперь, когда выяснилось, что причины его исчезновения были совсем в другом…

Она подняла на него взгляд и заметила, что он смотрит на ее губы – совсем как тогда, на берегу Северного моря. 

– Что ж, – сказал он, делая шаг вперед и почти прижимаясь к ней всем телом. – Если мы не будем работать вместе и конфликт интересов из-за влечения между начальником и подчиненной нам не грозит… 

Гермиона облизала губы, задыхаясь: близость его тела пробудила в ней дремлющую, до конца не исчезнувшую страсть, и внизу живота сладко заныло. 

Малфой наклонился и нежно провел языком по ее шее, а потом уткнулся носом в местечко у нее за ухом и вдохнул исходящий от нее аромат.

– Я чувствую запах твоего возбуждения, моя похотливая девочка, – прошептал он и прикусил мочку ее уха, вырвав из груди хриплый стон. Его рука потянула узкую офисную юбку вверх, и Гермиона поблагодарила Мерлина за светлую мысль надеть утром чулки. Драко решительно скользнул рукой под трусики и, обнаружив там липкую влагу, одобрительно зарычал. Большой палец лег на клитор, начав умело ласкать, а еще два – проникли в мокрое отверстие влагалища, сразу отыскав точку G.

– Я скучал по твоим стонам, Гермиона, – горячо прошептал он, и его зубы болезненно впились в нежную кожу на шее, наверняка оставив там след. – Не сдерживай себя, между этажами нас никто не услышит. Ну же, моя девочка, или мне вставить палец тебе в попку, чтобы заставить тебя потерять голову? Я же знаю, как ты это любишь, моя развратница...

Его пальцы все резче вбивались в нее, а один все быстрее кружился на клиторе, и Гермиона, откинувшись на стену, задрожала, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, а затем с громким стоном кончила. Ноги подкосились, и она, скорее всего, упала бы, если бы не надежная рука Драко, вовремя придержавшая ее за талию. Открыв все еще затуманенные страстью глаза, она увидела, как он слизывает с пальцев ее смазку, словно это самое изысканное лакомство.

– Хочу еще, – ухмыльнувшись, сказал он, когда не осталось больше ни единой капельки. – Мне тебя не хватало. 

– Мне тебя тоже, – выдохнула Гермиона, робко улыбнувшись. Малфой нажал на кнопку, и лифт содрогнулся, а затем продолжил движение. Критически оглядев ее наспех поправленную одежду, он нежно коснулся синяка у нее на шее, накладывая на него маскирующие чары. 

– А как же… ты? – Гермиона смутилась, кивком указав на огромную выпуклость у него на брюках, и он, хмыкнув, прикрыл ее мантией. 

– Я подожду до вечера. Сегодня в баре в то же время, – бросил он и двинулся на выход, когда двери лифта распахнулись на его этаже. – Хорошего дня, мисс Грейнджер. 

– И вам, мистер Малфой, – ответила Гермиона, радуясь, что в лифт так больше никто и не вошел, и она может совершенно неприлично улыбаться всю дорогу до своего офиса. 

Вот теперь в ее жизни точно всё будет по-другому.


End file.
